Love heals everything
by kirkandrade
Summary: Instead of going to Christopher, Lorelai tries to forget Luke in another way.


"I have to go." Lorelai said to Luke after he denied to elope with her.

She had tears in her eyes. It seemed like her whole world was being destroyed. Luke was the only man that she really loved and now it was all over. It seemed that she was right after all, she was never going to have it, the whole package.

She just started to drive. She didn't want to feel or think about anything. She spotted a bar in Hartford and decided to stop by.

" Hello, Ben." She said to the bartender looking at his name tag.

" I have a feeling that we are going to be really good friends. Don't you think ?" She continued.

" Sure." He said not really paying attention. He was used to people saying nonsense all the time.

" Okay. I will have a vodca martini to get the night started. Actually, tequila is probably better."

Ben just poured the drink and placed in front of her.

"Thanks." She said immediately taking a shot.

" You know what ? I never realized how tiny this tequila shots are. Let's do this way. Give me ten of those for now."

At least twenty shots after, Lorelai was opening her heart to her new friend Ben.

" You know Ben, I never really saw myself getting married. I was always alone since I got pregnant at sixteen. So I guess I was used to taking care of myself. Actually I am kind of lying because even before we started to date, Luke was always looking after Rory and me. As a friend of course but then when we became a couple I was like " that's it, Luke is the one for me". Of course we had some problems. You see, my mom never really liked Luke because he isn't rich or because he wears flannel. I don't know really. Oh my god. I just realized. My mom is going to be so happy that Luke and I broke up. I have to tell her." She started to get up and lost her balance.

" Oops. I guess I can't really drive right now." She said laughing.

" Ben, would you be a doll and call a cab for me, please ?" She asked.

" Of course. Hold on." He said leaving to make the call.

" Thanks, Ben. I own you one. Make sure to stop by the dragonfly sometime."

The cab stopped in front of the gilmore mansion and Lorelai stumbled out of the car.

She rang the doorbell and waited.

" Hello, mom." She said as soon as Emily appeared at the door wearing her pajamas.

" Lorelai ? What are you doing here ? It's two o'clock in the morning." Emily said looking at her watch.

" I know. I'm sorry. I just have great news for you and i couldn't wait."

" What could possibly be so important that you had to come here at two o'clock in the morning ?" Emily asked while she watched Lorelai entering the house having trouble not to stumble.

" You are drunk." Emily stated.

" What? Are you crazy ? I am not drunk." Lorelai denied.

" Really? Because you seem like you are going to fall at any minute."

"Look mom, I just came to tell you that you can be happy now. Luke and I broke up so you can call your friends and throw a party."

" What are you talking about ? "

" Luke and I are not getting married anymore. This is what you always wanted, right ? "

" Emily, who is at the door at this hour ? " Richard asked from the stairs." Lorelai ?" He asked.

" Dad." Lorelai started but ran to the bathroom afraid that she was going to throw up in her mother's carpet.

"Emily, what is this about ?" Richard asked confused.

" I don't know. All I know is that is drunk. Something happened between her and Luke. She is not okay right now." Emily said before going after her daughter.

When Emily entered the bathroom she didn't like what she saw. Her daughter, that was always so strong, was kneeling in front of the toilet throwing up with tears running down her cheeks.

Emily sat down next to her and hold her hair while rubbing her back.

"Lorelai, what happened ? " Emily asked looking for a way to help her daughter.

" Why doesn't he love me, mom ? What did I do wrong ? "

" You didn't do anything wrong." Emily said softly.

Lorelai just kept crying in her mother's lap until she fell asleep.

Richard was watching the scene before him and his heart was breaking for his daughter. She looked so small and fragile right now, so different from the Lorelai he knew.

"Richard" Emily whispered his name to get his attention.

" Yes, dear ? "

" Can you help me carry Lorelai to her bed please ? I don't want to wake her up."

" Of course." He said taking her in his arms. This made him remember when Lorelai was a little girl and he used to carry her to bed. Now, here she was, a grown woman. He looked at her and couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she was. Lorelai brought her arms around his neck and placed her head in his chest. For a minute he thought that everything was going to be okay and he would never let anyone hurt his little girl again.

Richard layed her down in bed and kissed her forehead.

" I'll just wait for you in our bedroom." He said to his wife leaving the room.

" Alright." She said smiling at him.

Emily came closer to Lorelai brushing a piece of hair out of her face. She just sat there and watched at how peaceful her daughter looked right now. She only hoped that everything would be alright. She didn't care to see her daughter so hurt and broken. She kissed her the same way Richard did and used a blanket to cover her.

" Goodnight, angel" Emily whispered before leaving the room.

"This is all his fault. I am going to kill him." Richard almost yelled as soon as Emily entered the room.

"Richard, please. Keep your voice down or you will wake her up."

" Sorry. I am just angry. I swear to god Emily I am going to kill this guy."

" You are talking about Luke I assume."

" Of course I am talking about Luke. Who else is the idiot who broke my daughter's heart?"

" Okay. Calm down. You having a heart attack will do us no good right now."

" Are you defending this guy after what he did to our daughter ?"

" I am not defending anyone. Plus, we don't even know what happened."

" Certainly was something really bad otherwise we wouldn't have our daughter here after crying herself to sleep."

" I know darling, but please can you just kill Luke tomorrow ? " She said smiling.

" Do you think this is funny ? "

" Of course not."

" Really ? So why are you smiling ? "

" Nothing. It's just that I never saw you like this before."

" Like what ?"

" I don't know. So overprotective of Lorelai."

" Well, she never really needed our protection. She was always independent. She took care of herself."

" Well, she was always stubborn, that's for sure."

" I wonder who she got that from." He said teasing her.

" I don't like what you are implying, Richard."

She said pretending to be mad.

" I am not implying anything."

" Uhu. Let's just go to sleep. It's late."

" Fine. Goodnight, Emmy." He said kissing her lips.

" Goodnight, Richard." She said placing her head on his chest.

Lorelai woke up feeling like an elephant was sitting on her head. She looked around and recognized her old childhood room. She was confused for a moment about how she got there but then suddenly the events of the previous night just came back to her.

" Oh shit." She whispered.

" I thought I heard something." Emily said entering the room.

" Mom." Lorelai said a little panicked." I'm sorry. I am sooo embarrassed. I know that was irresponsible and immature. So please don't yell. I'll just get out of your hair and I promise that this is never happening again." She continued a little too fast afraid that her mother was going to yell at any moment.

" Lorelai. Calm down. I am not going to yell at you." Emily said a little hurt that was the first thought that crossed her daughter's mind.

" You aren't ? "

" No. "

" Who are you and what have you done with my mother ? "

" Please. Yes. Getting drunk was not the most responsible thing that you ever did but you were hurt. At least you took a cab instead of driving."

" Oh shit. I have to pick up my car. I forgot about that."

" Don't worry. I am sure it is in the same place you left yesterday."

" Seriously. Who are you ?"

" I am trying, okay ? I want you to trust me like you trust Rory. I am not asking for you to give me every detail about your day. I just want to help when you are hurting like a real mother should do."

" Okay." Lorelai said touched by her mother's words.

" So, I brought some aspirin for you."

" Thank you, mom. I really need this right now." Lorelai said smiling.

" I thought so." Emily said chuckling."Okay. I will leave you to get ready then you can come downstairs for breakfast." She said leaving the room.

After a good shower, Lorelai went downstairs. She couldn't remember the last time she had breakfast at this house with both her parents. Actually right now she was really dreading her father's reaction to her little episode yesterday. As usual he was focused at his newspaper while Emily was going through her agenda.

"Good morning." Lorelai said quietly.

"Good morning, Lorelai." Her parents said in unison.

" Are you feeling better this morning ? " Richard asked putting his newspaper down.

" Yeah. Sure." Lorelai answered thinking that she had just entered the twilight zone. Richard Gilmore putting his newspaper down to talk to her. Wow.

" Do you want some coffee ?" Emily asked.

" Oh god. Yes, please. I need a coffee bowl right now."

" You know Lorelai. That amount of coffee is not good for a person." Richard said.

" Oh dad, please, you sound like Luke." Lorelai said. As soon as she finished this sentence her face fell. A sad smile took place and tears started to form in her eyes.

" I'm sorry. Excuse me." She said getting up from the table.

" You don't have to leave." Richard said holding her hand.

Lorelai just looked at him surprised with this gesture.

"You know. When you and Rory were fighting about her dropping out of Yale she came to me crying because everything was falling apart in her life so I just hold her and told her that everything was going to be alright. And then I thought, you never really had anyone to cry to when things were bad in your life. Your mother wasn't there, I certainly wasn't there. And I want you to be able to come to us when you are hurt or just feeling sad. I want you to know that it's okay to cry." Richard said looking at his daughter eyes.

Lorelai started to cry hard and pulled her dad into a hug.

" It's going to be okay." Richard said rubbing her back.

He lead her to the couch with Emily right behind them.

"Do you want to tell us what happened ?" Emily asked her daughter softly.

" It's a long story but the truth is that things between Luke and me haven't been good since he found out about his daughter. It's not her fault of course. It's Luke's fault. He didn't tell me about April. I had to find out when I walked into the diner and she was just there. So, that hurt me a lot. I mean, we were engaged for God's sake, he was supposed to trust me and tell me everything. Then, after that we postponed the wedding and he didn't let me near April. He didn't even introduced us. So, I just got tired of waiting. And I said this to him and the worst part is that he didn't seemed to care. I said to him " let's elope" and he just said no and let me walk away. I mean, he didn't even came after me." Lorelai finished sobbing uncontrollably now.

" Maybe he will come around, maybe he won't. But if he really let you walk away, then he doesn't deserve you because only an idiot wouldn't want an amazing woman like you in his life." Emily said hugging her daughter to her.

" Thanks mom." Lorelai said smiling.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE SEND REVIEWS.


End file.
